Chino Uzumaki
Chino Uzumaki (うずまきチノ, Uzumaki Chino) was a from and one of the few surviving members of the , and the adoptive mother of the twin brothers Ikuse and Ryuun Baraquiel. Chino did her upmost to raise both young boys to become capable members of society, but Ikuse's growing twisted and psychotic tendencies caused him to develop romantic feelings for his foster mother, and after Chino rejected his confession, and expressed disgust at the fact, she was subsequently killed by her foster child, which cemented Ikuse's fallout into darkness. Background Chino first encountered the twins after she witnessed them being captured for their latest petty crime, and when they were about to suffer a beating at the hands of the shop owner, she stopped him and offered to pay for the food that the twins had stolen. Taking pity on both boys, Chino took them in and adopted them as her children. Despite initially having a decent, and stable, life together, Ikuse's growing psychotic nature worried both Chino and Ryuun, but they shaked off their worries to not make Ikuse feel like an outcast. Over time, however, Ikuse developed romantic feeligs for Chino, and a strong, twisted, sexual attraction towards her, but Chino remained unaware of it for a long time. Eventually, she discovered that both boys had begun undergoing practice, but instead of stopping them, she gladly allowed them to continue, and occasionally joined them to develop their skills, surprising both with her actual skills, and whenever they were injured, she would nurse them back to full strength with her . Ultimately, when Ryuun and Ikuse became members of 's , but the former had been dismissed for being too soft, Ikuse grew wary and paranoid, believing that Chino and Ryuun living together without him would result in an affair between them, despite neither of them ever showcasing any signs of attraction towards another, unlike Ikuse. Eventually, Ikuse witnessed Chino and Ryuun sharing an innocent hug, but misinterpreted as signs of romantic attraction, and savagely attacked his twin brother, before Chino restrained him. Finally confessing his feelings for her, Chino expressed shock and disgust at Ikuse's feelings towards her, calling him sick for assuming such an unmoral and "disgusting" type of relationship, and reinforced that she would never develop such feelings for either of her adoptive children. This rejection caused Ikuse to attack Chino in a blind fit of rage, and despite Chino's best efforts, she was unable to fend him off, and Ikuse ultimately killed her. After snapping out of his rage, Ikuse finally realized what he'd done, but instead of feeling remorse or guilt, Ikuse simply laughed and proceeded to sexually violate Chino's now-deceased body, while Ryuun was conscious, but nevertheless helpless due to his injuries, and silently cried while watching the horrendous act. Ikuse was well aware of his brother's consciousness and continuously taunted while performing the act. Following Ikuse's escape and defection from Takigakure, Ryuun returned to their home and mourned Chino's death and cleaned her body following Ikuse's actions and buried her on their garden and hosted a funeral for her, which was attended by many of the villagers, who paid their respects for Chino. Personality Chino was a kind-hearted and friendly individual, seen as when she adopted Ikuse and Ryuun Baraquiel after witnessing them stealing food from shops in order to survive after taking pity on them, raising, and loving, them as if they were her actual children. Chino's friendly nature was well-known and respected throughout , as during her funeral, many villagers attended the ceremony to showcase their appreciation for Chino. Despite her kindness, Chino could express anger and disgust, even towards her adoptive children, seen as when Ikuse confessed his feelings for her, but she not only rejected his advances, but called him out on them, deeming him as "sick" for such an unmoral obcession towards her, which ultimately led to her untimely demise. Appearance Chino had a slender, but feminine build, noticably large bust, fair skin, dark eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the — with a bang on the middle of her forehead, strands that framed both sides of her face and the rest split into four sections, two of them on each side being tied together at her waist. She also wore light pink lipstick. She generally wore a beige mid-thigh length dress that splits on the sides and has short sleeves with a low collar and white designs. She wears black shinobi sandals and black shorts underneath the dress. She had a dark red sash strecthing from underneath her bust to her waist. Abilities Despite never being seen participating in an actual, serious, battle, Chino was known throughout for being an incredibly dependent , known for her combined usage of Shadow Clone and Transformation Techniques to create multiple clones, and transform them into different individuals to gain multiple informations from enemy sources. Life Force and Chakra Prowess As a member of the , Chino possessed remarkably powerful life-force. This gave her an immense longevity, and tremendous reserves of and vitality. Her inherit life-force also granted powerful healing capabilities, allowing her to mend wounds and regenerate quickly. Stemming from her Uzumaki chakra, Chino was capable of healing numerous back to full strength within a short period of time without becoming exhausted from loss of chakra, and despite never being seen using it, Chino was mentioned to being capable of infusing her strong chakra within specific body parts, such as building up chakra in her fists and release it on contact with a target, causing severe damage due to her superhuman strength. Ninjutsu Stemming from her skills as a , Chino was capable of forming chakra into a small, sharp blade, which was capable of being used either in battle or surgeries. Chino could also pour electricity into her target's nervous system and rearrange their body's signals in order to make them become unable to move due to not being capable of knowing which body part was moved by which body movement. Fūinjutsu Chino was very talented and knowledgeable in the art of . From her clan, Chino inherited sealing techniques to seal a within a target, although Chino was never seen using it. With her chakra, Chino could materialise Adamantine Sealing Chains, which were strong enough to restrain and subdue many opponents at once, and also use her chains in an offensive manner, capable of cutting through solid rock with ease. Trivia *Her name, Chino (血之) literally means "of blood".